wakaba_girlfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5
Rich Girls Are Not Fair'' (お嬢様はずるい, ''Ojō-sama wa Zurui) ''is the '''fifth' episode of Wakaba＊Girl. Synopsis Mao gets depressed when she thinks the boy she has a crush on likes a rich girl from another school. In hopes of impressing him, she attempts to emulate Wakaba after studying her. '' Summary Making her way to school, a depressed Mao says nothing. She sighs non-stop until she finishes at the shoe lockers, when Wakaba greets her with a bright, rich girls smile. Mao attempts to shrug off her concerns, but she is blinded by it's radiance and realizes she can't hide her sadness. In class, Mao cries while complaining over how easy wealthy girls have things and drinks a can of cola she bought as Nao, Moeko, and some classmates observe her. With a can of tea Wakaba attempts to emulate her, unaware of her depression until her friends bring it up. Mao confesses that there is a boy she sees on the train on the way to school and how she "''kind of likes him". Every day she often stands nearby him -and occasionally takes pictures- but today, she saw a pretty girl from Water Lily Academy standing next to him. They were talking in a way she believed to be intimate, and she knows she wouldn't stand a chance against someone like her. The girls attempt to tell her not to give in so easily, but seeing how discouraged she is, Nao claims to understand the feeling and she maturely tells the girls how they can prevent heartbreak- namely switching to 2D media like manga. While she refuses, Mao does however get an idea, and she decides that because her family won't be able to become wealthy suddenly, she will just need to gain a rich girl persona. The girls remember that Wakaba is a rich girl so she can probably help them, but seeing her space out, Mao decides to make an Observation notebook and follow her around to make notes. With that the girls begin to trail Wakaba as she elegantly walks down the hallway. Mao continues to observe her during class when she watches as Wakaba is asked to answer the question on the board but she somehow falls asleep in the process. During break she observes Wakaba's lunch to find she bough rice balls from the convenience store, and she realizes that rich girls probably enjoy getting to experience commoners food and wonders if instant ramen would suffice. Then later she finds Wakaba feeding bread crumbs to some "little birds", which are later revealed to be crows. At the end of the day the girls split up at the path, but Mao refuses to quit and with Nao they follow after her to observe her large home. Mao is overwhelmed by its appearance; as well as Wakaba's remark that she owns at least fifty dresses when she speaks to her sister. By this point, she gives up and begins to head for home with Nao again. Nao asks if she still plans on going through with her plan and Mao bluntly states that she is who she is; not only that, but with an ultimate rich girl for a friend, it's hard to compete. The following day Mao heads to school in a bright mood, which goes noticed by Nao and Moeko as they stand in wait for her and Wakaba. They observe that she has braided her normally clipped fringe and tied it with a ribbon, and she greets them. Wakaba joins the girls a moment later and does the same greeting, and Mao announces that she ended up realizing that although Wakaba may be the ultimate rich girl, she must be the Ultimate of Ultimates because she copies her. With that, she suggests to Wakaba that they take off for school and she agrees, and they break out into a sprint while Moeko and Nao join them. Trivia *The spring/summer uniform makes it's debut in this episode. Gallery Episode 5/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime